Watercolor Memories
by rosiemurderer
Summary: On the verge of death, Bolin revisits a memory etched in the stone of his memory, wishing he would wash it away.


**A/N: Hey! There's a lot of Mako hate out there, but not enough Bolin love! **

**I hope you enjoy this little one shot!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute he was sitting in the upstairs apartment, next the Equalists forces were taking Republic City steadily and the control of Air Temple Island was slowly slipping from their grasp. Bolin fought with all his might; his body screaming to rest, his muscles burning, but he himself was a rock. He was strong. He wouldn't let anyone knock him down.

Sweat dripping down his temples, his body tingling with adrenaline, he fought Equalists left and right. After defeating two swiftly, he took a moment to escavate the scene. It was bloody awful. Mako was fighting tooth and nail, Tenzin was teaming with the airbender kids to take down the airships, Lin masterfully took out a whole line of Equalist soldiers. And Korra, _oh Korra,_ was breathtaking. So powerful, yet majestic. _Even splattered with mud and blood, she'd kinda cute_, Bolin smiled at the thought.

The electric crackle of Equalist weapons snapped Bolin back into action. He whirled around, ready to attack, only to see Asami singlehandedly defeating chiblocker after chiblocker with her hand-to-hand combat. With an Equalist glove, she was unstoppable. _So glad she's on our side, _Bolin thought lightheartedly. She flipped her hair and gave Bolin an almost unnoticable wink.

An Equalist soldier charged Bolin, who sent him flying with a firm swing of his hand. Satisfied with himself, he let a hearty laugh escape from his lips.

It didn't last long.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bolt coming. A second too late he swerved to the right, a searing hot pain in his left shoulder. He fell to the ground with a mighty thud as the word swam in watercolors around him. His head bobbed to the side dumbly as he saw brown moving shapes slowly receed as more colorful shapes drove them off. A red shape came into focus; it was Mako, tears filling his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, Bo," he said, his voice breaking.

As Bolin fell unconscious, he realized who'd fired the lightning bolt.

_It was the day of his parents' murder. Bolin remembered it perfectly. The day had started out a little gray, but Bolin's mother made up for it with her bright smile and vivid green eyes. She and Bolin had walked to the market that day to pick up a few special ingredients for dinner that night. _Mom wanted to make it really special, _Bolin remembered, __but he couldn't remember why. _

_Dad had taken Mako with him to work that day. He always did that kind of stuff, saying that Bolin was too young. He didn't mind though, because that meant he could spend time with Mom. Bolin was always the right age for Mom._

_Once they got home, Mom started cooking. Bolin layed down on rug in the living room, letting the smell of brewing food fill his nostrils as he fell asleep. _

_Mako made Bolin wish he hadn't fallen asleep. He'd put on a scary mask and scared Bolin when he woke up. It was a rude awakening, but it woudn't be the only one he'd receive that night. _

_Dinner was fantastic. The stew warming up your insides, making you sweat, but in a good way. It tasted like home, warm and comfortable and just all around lovely. After dinner, Dad carried Bolin on his shoulders and Mom made Mako laugh with her wonderful stories. The night was filled with good crying; the kind you get when the happiness fills you up so much you just have to let it out. Once the boys were too tired to keep their eyes open, they were put to bed._

_Bolin went to sleep dreaming of a wonderful tomorrow, but instead woke up to a nightmare. Terrible screams and the sound of fire erupted from outside, afraid, he looked to Mako's side of the bed, which lay empty. The little boy curled up in bed, shaking and crying, until the outside world hushed and the rain started to pour. _

_He gathered all his courage into a ball in his chest and walked into the open room. Everything was disheveled, the window was smashed, the room was trashed, and Mako sat in the center of it. His face in his hands and shoulders shaking._

_Bolin crouched next to his brother and asked in a small voice, "Mako, where's Mom and Dad?"_

_His older brother looked up, tears now flowing from his broken amber eyes. He pulled Bolin into a tight hug and cried. Mako hadn't cried in front of Bolin in years; something must be very wrong._

_As Mako cradled his little brother in his arms, he whispered through his tears, "You're gonna be okay, Bo."_

Bolin opened his eyes. Faces were gathered all around him, beaming when they saw the green of his eyes. "He's awake!" Ikki exclaimed on his right. Instantly, Mako pushed past her. He'd been crying; for the first time in years, Mako was crying again.

"I thought I lost you," Mako said, relief washing over his face. His shoulders relaxed and he gave his brother a weak smile.

Bolin smiled back and clasped his hand with Mako's. "I'll be okay, Mako."

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, the things about Mako and Bolin's parents is made up. I kind of pulled together some opinions about them from around the Legend of Korra fandom and made this. I hope you guys liked it**!

**Please take a moment to review please!**


End file.
